Workers' Party of KnightWalker Clan
The 'Workers' Party of KnightWalker Clan '(WPKC) is the founding and ruling political party of the KnightWalker Family corporation, and the largest party represented in the Supreme People's Assembly. The WPKC is the sole governing party of KnightWalker country, although it coexists de jure with two other legal parties making up the Democratic Front for the Reunification of the Europe. It was founded in 2015 when KnightWalker Family slowly took over the government of France and later expanded their territories throught force of their private army that got stronger each year. The WPKC also controls the world's 4th largest armed force – KnightWalker Royal Army. This political party (and all of the other parties in the DPRE) remains illegal in other countries under their own National Security Act and is sanctioned by Australia, Asia, the United Nations and the United States for being a centralized government through corrupt business. The party was founded with the solo purpose to giving a puppet government to keep the KnightWalker Family's influence under the control of France as a corporation has no such power to rule a country. The WPKC is organized according to the Monolithic Ideological System and the Great Leader (similar to the Nazi Party and USSR's political system) a system and theory conceived by Juria KnightWalker. The highest body of the WPKC is formally the Congress; however, in practice a Congress occurs infrequently. Between 2015 and 2020, there were no congresses held. Although the WPKC is, organizationally similar to communist parties, in practice it is far less institutionalized and informal politics plays a larger role than usual. Institutions such as the Central Committee, the Executive have much less power than that formally bestowed on them by the party's charter, which is little more than a nominal document. Eckidina KnightWalker is the current WPKC leader, serving as Chairman and CMC chairwoman and holds all the power of the party and the country in herself; a dictatorship, in other words. The WPKC is committed to Juche, an ideology which has been described as a combination of Marxism, collectivism and nationalism (despite it has obvious trace of neo-nazism, fascism and an ironic totalitarian capitalism). During Eckidina's first Conference (held in during the beginning of World War III) the WPKC removed a sentence from the preamble expressing the party's commitment "to building a communist society", replacing it with a new adherence to Songun, that is, "military-first", policies; the 2018 revision had already removed all references to communism and capitalism that centralized the power of the KnightWalker corporation into the center of the power. Party ideology has recently focused on perceived imperialist enemies of the party and state, and on legitimizing the KnightWalker Pure-blooded family's dominance of the political system. Before the rise of Juche, and later, Songun, the party was committed to Marxist-Leninist thought as well, with its importance becoming greatly diminished overtime as the government has hand in all properties of the people, including private ones. Despite Juche's conception as a creative application of Marxism and Leninism, there is little direct connection between Juche theory and the latter. Policies are explained without a Marxist or Leninist rationale, making the identification of specific influences from these ideologies difficult. It is easier to connect Juche with nationalism, but not a unique form of nationalism. Although the WPKC claims to be "socialist-patriotic" (much to the disgust to the UN, BRICS and OTAN), its socialist patriotism is similar to bourgeois nationalism; the chief difference is that socialist patriotism is nationalism in a socialist state. However, there is nothing uniquely Marxist or Leninist in this reaction; the primary reason for its description as "communist" is that it occurred in a self-proclaimed socialist state. The WPKC (and the KnightWalker Family leadership in general) have not explained how their policies are Marxist, Leninist or communist; Juche is defined as "KnightWalker", and the others as "foreign". In the end, no matter how viewed and after many doubts about the party's true nature, their true ideology is indeed "Stalinism" with a corrupt mega-corporation manipulating the government behind the scenes to gain profit and extract money from the people's banks. Traces of other ideologies Nazism Nazism subscribed to theories of racial hierarchy and Social Darwinism, identifying the Germans as a part of what the Nazis regarded as an Aryan or Nordic master race. It aimed to overcome social divisions and create a German homogeneous society based on racial purity which represented a people's community (Volksgemeinschaft). The Nazis aimed to unite all Germans living in historically German territory, as well as gain additional lands for German expansion under the doctrine of Lebensraum and exclude those who they deemed either community aliens or "inferior" races. The term "National Socialism" arose out of attempts to create a nationalist redefinition of "socialism", as an alternative to both international socialism and free market capitalism. Nazism rejected the Marxist concept of class conflict, opposed cosmopolitan internationalism and sought to convince all parts of the new German society to subordinate their personal interests to the "common good" and accept political interests as the main priority of economic organization. Fascism Fascism is a form of radical authoritarian nationalism, characterized by dictatorial power, forcible suppression of opposition, and control of industry and commerce, that came to prominence in early 20th-century Europe. The first fascist movements emerged in Italy during World War I, before it spread to other European countries. Opposed to liberalism, Marxism, and anarchism, fascism is usually placed on the far-right within the traditional left–right spectrum. Fascists saw World War I as a revolution that brought massive changes to the nature of war, society, the state, and technology. The advent of total war and the total mass mobilization of society had broken down the distinction between civilians and combatants. A "military citizenship" arose in which all citizens were involved with the military in some manner during the war. The war had resulted in the rise of a powerful state capable of mobilizing millions of people to serve on the front lines and providing economic production and logistics to support them, as well as having unprecedented authority to intervene in the lives of citizens. Fascists believe that liberal democracy is obsolete, and they regard the complete mobilization of society under a totalitarian one-party state as necessary to prepare a nation for armed conflict and to respond effectively to economic difficulties. Such a state is led by a strong leader—such as a dictator and a martial government composed of the members of the governing fascist party—to forge national unity and maintain a stable and orderly society. Fascism rejects assertions that violence is automatically negative in nature and views political violence, war, and imperialism as means that can achieve national rejuvenation. Fascists advocate a mixed economy, with the principal goal of achieving autarky through protectionist and interventionist economic policies. Capitalism Capitalism is an economic system and an ideology based on private ownership of the means of production and their operation for profit. Characteristics central to capitalism include private property, capital accumulation, wage labor, voluntary exchange, a price system and competitive markets. In a capitalist market economy, decision-making and investment are determined by the owners of the factors of production in financial and capital markets, whereas prices and the distribution of goods are mainly determined by competition in the market. Economists, political economists and historians have adopted different perspectives in their analyses of capitalism and have recognized various forms of it in practice. These include laissez-faire or free market capitalism, welfare capitalism and state capitalism. Different forms of capitalism feature varying degrees of free markets, public ownership, obstacles to free competition and state-sanctioned social policies. The degree of competition in markets, the role of intervention and regulation and the scope of state ownership vary across different models of capitalism. The extent to which different markets are free, as well as the rules defining private property, are matters of politics and policy. Most existing capitalist economies are mixed economies, which combine elements of free markets with state intervention and in some cases economic planning. Absolute Monarchy Absolute monarchy, or despotic monarchy, is a form of monarchy in which one ruler has supreme authority and where that authority is not restricted by any written laws, legislature, or customs. These are often, but not always, hereditary monarchies. In contrast, in constitutional monarchies, the head of state's authority derives from and is legally bounded or restricted by a constitution or legislature. Absolute monarchy, or absolutism, meant that the ultimate authority to run a state was in the hands of a king who ruled by divine right. Divine right was the claim that a king was given his position by some higher power. The authority of the monarch could include any or all of the following areas: administration, taxes, justice and foreign policy. One of the most prominent advocates of divine-right monarchy during the 17th century was Bishop Jacques-Benigne Bossuet. According to Bossuet, all governments were ordained by God to allow humanity to live in an organized society. Because kings and queens were given their authority by god, their power was unconditional. Unlike a limited monarchy, the absolute monarch would not share his power with another governing body, such as parliament. Trivia *The KnightWalker Juche developed in a similar fashion to Stalinism (formally known as "Marxism–Leninism" under Stalin's rule): a strong leader took power, presenting himself as the sole defender of ideological orthodoxy. Many KnightWalker leaders, before and after Stalin's death, viewed Stalinism as the only correct interpretation of Marxism. Similar to Stalinism, it led to the development of an unofficial (later formalized) ideological system defending the central party leadership. *The party of the KnightWalker clan is the only known political party during the year of 2036 that still consider the ideology of a royal family ruling a nation. *The KnightWalker party is viewed more like a fascist government because of its military rule by the world. **Likewise, the UN considers the party a totalitarian dictatorship a Nazi Party because of its genocide against Jews, Christians, Black people, Asians, Homosexuals, Gypsies and Magicians. More importantly, the party also has deep grudge against non-Europeans, considering Americans and Asian people to be inferior which is why the KnightWalker Family has committed many war crimes during WWIII against Americans and Asian people. These events were carried out by Manufacturing Progressive Sciences that had nazism and fascism as their main ideology instead of "socialism", "communism" or "Stalinism". *During the events of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine, ''the WPKC began forcing ethnic European to divorce their Asian and American spouses, with high-ranking WPKC officials calling the marriages "a crime against the European race". Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:OCs Category:Groups Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Dictators Category:Tyrants Category:Xenophobes Category:Racists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Communists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Public Enemies Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Greedy Villains Category:Political Category:Politicians Category:Brainwashers Category:Humans Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Realistic Villains Category:Neo Nazis Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings